runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Luettelo F2p musiikeista
Ilmais pelaajille on tällä hetkellä noin 200 music trackkia. Jos haluat kaikki ilmaispelaajien musiikit, sinun täytyy käydä kaikissa free pelaajien paikoisssa, tehdä kaikki tehtävät ja päästä jokaiseen random eventtiin. thumb|Varsinkin ilmais pelaajien keskuudessa musicianit ovat erittäin suosittuja. Tästä löydät listan ilmaisten pelaajien musiikeista aakkosjärjestyksessä ja tiedot, että mistä saat sen. ---- * Adorno I - Dungeoneering - Furnished floors * Adorno II - Dungeoneering - Furnished floors * Adorno III - Dungeoneering - Furnished floors * Adorno IV - Dungeoneering - Furnished floors * Adorno V - Dungeoneering - Furnished floors * Adorno VI - Dungeoneering - Furnished floors * Adorno VII - Dungeoneering - Furnished floors * Adorno VIII - Dungeoneering - Furnished floors * Adorno IX - Dungeoneering - Furnished floors * Adorno X - Dungeoneering - Furnished floors * Adventure - Varrock Palace * The Adventurer - Saa automaattisesti jo tutorialissa * Al Kharid - Al Kharid * Alone - Black Knights' Fortress/Clock Towerrin kellari * Arabian - Al Kharid "keskellä aavikkoa" Lähellä Duel Arenan porttia * Arabian2 - Al Kharid mining alueelta * Army of Darkness - Dark Warriors' Fortress * Arrival - Gemejen vaihtaja länsi Faladorissa * The Art of Hocus-Pocus - Saa automaattisesti * Artistry - Mime random event * Astea Frostweb - Astea Frostwebin boss huone Daemonheimissä * Attack2 - Elvarg's Lair * Attention - Risteys vähän matkan päästä Rimmingtonia * Autumn Voyage - Maatila Lumbridgessä (Itäinen) * Background - discontinued random event * Bal'lak the Pummeller - Bal'lak the Pummellerin boss huone Daemonheimissä * Barbarianism - Barbarian Village * Bittersweet Bunny - Tulee automaattisesti * Book of Spells - Lumbridge swamp * Born To Do This - Daemonheim * Bounty Hunter Level 1 - Kirjaudu Bounty Worldiin * Bounty Hunter Level 2 - Kirjaudu Bounty Worldiin * Bounty Hunter Level 3 - Kirjaudu Bounty Worldiin * Bulwark Beast - Bulwark Beastin boss huone Daemonheimissä * Cave Background - Dwarven Mines * Cavernous Mythology - Automaattinen * Cellar Song - Varrockin läntinen bank * Clan Wars - Clan Wars minigame. Se ei avaudu, jos seisot areenalla, vaan sinun pitää olla klaanisodassa * Close Quarters - Keskellä Wildernessiä, alueella, missä on furnace ja red spiderssejä * Corporal Punishment - Drill Demon random event * Crystal Sword - Level 1 Wilderness, pohjois varrockissa * Dance of Death - Viimeinen kerros Stronghold of Securityssä. * The Dance of the Snow Queen - Automaattinen * Dangerous - Level 33 Wilderness * Dangerous Road - Lesser demon luola musa pointissa, "karamjalla" * Dark - Itä Wilderness lvl 20 alue, jossa on hill giantteja ja black salamandereita * Dead and Buried - Lumbridge Catacombs * Dead Can Dance - Graveyard of Shadows * Deep Wildy - Wildernessissä chaos altarin lähellä/King Black Dragon Lair sisäänmeno alue * Desolo I - Dungeoneering - Abadoned floors * Desolo II - Dungeoneering - Abadoned floors * Desolo III - Dungeoneering - Abadoned floors * Desolo IV - Dungeoneering - Abadoned floors * Desolo V - Dungeoneering - Abadoned floors * Desolo VI - Dungeoneering - Abadoned floors * Desolo VII - Dungeoneering - Abadoned floors * Desolo VIII - Dungeoneering - Abadoned floors * Desolo IX - Dungeoneering - Abadoned floors * Desolo X - Dungeoneering - Abadoned floors * Diango's Little Helpers - Diangon Christmas työpaja * Divine Skinweaver - Divine Skinweaverin boss huone Daemonheimissä * Dogs of War - Vault of War Stronghold of Securityssä * Doorways - Wildernessissä, pohjoisessa .G.E:stä * Down Below - Dungeon goblin villagen alla Draynor Village * Down to Earth - Earth altar * Dragontooth Island - Automaattinen * Dream - Draynor villagen ja lumbin välillä * Duel Arena - Duel Arena * The Duke - Lumbin linnan yläkerta * Dwarf Theme - Dwarf mines * Easter Jig - 2007 pääsiäis eventistä * An Easter United - 2010 pääsiäis eventistä * Egypt - Shantay pass alueelta * Emperor - Melzr's mazesta * Eruption - Wildernessin tulivuorelta * Evil Bob's Island - Evil bob's island random eventistä * Exam Conditions - Misthalin harjoittelu keskus pohjois barbaari kylässä * Expanse - alue lähellä delrith/kivi ympyrä etelä Varrockissa * Faithless - keski tasoisessa wildernessissä * Fanfare - faladorista * Flute salad - lumbridgen farmila länsi/tuulimylly alueella¨ * Food For Thought - Catacomb of famine stronghold of securitystä * Forbidden - pohjoisessa lumber yard * Forever - edgeville * Frogland - Frog Prince random eventistä * Funny Bunnies - 2006 pääsiäis eventistä * Garden - Varrockin keskustasta * Ghost of Christmas present -2009 joulu eventistä * Glacialis I - Dungeoneering - Frozen floors * Glacialis II - Dungeoneering - Frozen floors * Glacialis III - Dungeoneering - Frozen floors * Glacialis IV - Dungeoneering - Frozen floors * Glacialis V - Dungeoneering - Frozen floors * Glacialis VI - Dungeoneering - Frozen floors * Glacialis VII - Dungeoneering - Frozen floors * Glacialis VIII - Dungeoneering - Frozen floors * Glacialis IX - Dungeoneering - Frozen floors * Glacialis X - Dungeoneering - Frozen floors * Gluttonous Behemoth - Gluttonous Behemoth boss huone Daemonheimissä * Goblin Village - Goblin Villagesta * Greatness - Champion's Guildista * Grimly Fiedish - 2007 Halloween eventistä * Ground scape - Faladorin puistosta * Guthix's Hunter - Fist of Guthix minipelistä * Har'lakk the Riftsplitter - Har'lakk the riftsplitter pomo huoneesta daemonheim * Hare-brained Machines - 2009 pääsiäis event * Harmony - Lumbridgen alue * Harmony2 - Lumbridgen linna * Head to head - Evil Twin rondom eventistä * Heart and Mind - Body Rune alttari * High spirit - 2006 halloween eventistä * Hobgoblin Geomancer - Hobgoblin Geomancer's boss room in Daemonheim * Homescape - Unlocked automatically, RuneScape theme music during the player owned house update * Honky Tonky Harmony - The Rising Sun Inn in Falador * Honky Tonky Medieval - The Dancing Donkey Inn Varrockissa * Honky Tonky Newbie Melody - The Blue Moon Inn Varrockissa * Honky Tonky Parade - The Boar's Head Tavernassa, Varrockissa * Honky Tonky Sea Shanty - The Rusty Anchor Inn Port Sarimissa * Horizon - Taverleyn portilla * I'm Counting on You - Vampire Slayer * Icy Bones - Icy Bonesin boss huone Daemonhiemissä * In the Clink - Prison Pete random event * Incarceration - Stronghold of Player Safety goblin vankila * Inspiration - Wilderness Black Knights' Fortressista pohjoiseen * Into the Abyss - Lost and Found random event * Itsy Bitsy... - 2009 Halloween tapahtuma * Jungle Bells - 2006 Joulutapahtuma * Jungle Island - Karamja Volcano * Jungle Island XMAS - 2006 Joulutapahtuma * Knightmare - King's Ransom questissa tai Black Knights' Fortressissa * Land of Snow - 2007 Joulutapahtuma * Lazy Wabbit - 2009 Pääsiäistapahtuma * Lexicus Runewright - Lexicus Runewrightin boss huone Daemonhiemissä * Lightness - Wilderness vähän matkan päässä Edgevillestä pohjoiseen * Long Way Home - Pohjois Rimmingtonissa * Looking Back - Varrockin museo * Luminescent Icefiend - Luminescent Icefiendin boss huone Daemonhiemissä * Magic and Mystery - Swept Away quest, tämä on freelle 2008 Halloween tapahtumassa * Malady - Pit of Pestilence Stronghold of Securityssä * Medieval - Itä ardougne tai Digsiten länsiosa * Melzar's Maze - Melzar's Maze Rimmingtonissa * The Mentor - Lähellä Sir Vanttia Lumbridgen alla * Miles Away - Crafting Guild alue * Miracle Dance - Mieli altar * Moody - Jossain wildernessissä * Mudskipper Melody - Mudskipper Pointissa * Newbie Melody - Tutorial Islandilla, saadaan nykyään automaattisesti * Night-gazer Khighorahk - Night-gazer Khighorahkin boss huone Daemonhiemissä * Nightfall - Rimmingtonin pohjoisosa * The Pact - Lumbridge Catacombit * Parade - Jolly Boar Innissä/Path to the Temple on the Salvessa * Pheasant Peasant - Freaky Forester random event * Pinball Wizard - Pinball random event * Plane-freezer Lakhrahnaz - Plane-freezer Lakhrahnazin boss huone Daemonhiemissä * Poison Dreams - 2009 Halloween tapahtuma * Quest - Tuli alttari * The Quiz Master - Quiz Master random event * Rammernaut - Rammernautin boss huone Daemonhiemissä * Rune Essence - Rune Essence Mine * Safety in Numbers - Stronghold of Player Safety Dungeon, missä cockroachit ovat * Sagittare - Sagittaren boss huone * Scape Cave - Varrockin viemärit * Scape Hunter - Saa automaattisesti/Eagles' Peak * Scape Main - Saa automaattisesti, vanhempi RuneScapen soundtrackki * Scape Original - Saa automaattisesti, vanhempi RuneScape soundtrack * Scape Sad - Level 9 Wilderness pohjoisessa Sawmillistä, lähellä merta * Scape Santa - Saa automaattisesti, 2004 Joulutapahtumasta * Scape Scared - Saa automaattisesti, 2005 Halloween tapahtuma soundtrackki * Scape Soft - Pohjoisessa Faladorista * Scape Summon - Saa automaattisesti, alkumusiikki kun summoning update tuli (2008) * Scape Theme - Saa automaattisesti, RuneScapen alkumusiikki * Scape Wild - Lähellä Demonic Ruinssia * School's Out - Surprise Exam random event * Sea Shanty - Karamjan satama * Sea Shanty XMAS - 2006 Joulutapahtuma * Sea Shanty2 - Port Sarimista * Second Vision - Runecrafting Guildissa * Serene - ILma altar * The Shadow - Crandor * Shadow Forger Ihlakhizan - Shadow-forger Ihlakhizanin boss huone Daemonhiemissä * Shine - Duel Arenan sairaala * Shining - Pohjoisessa hautuumaasta Wildernessistä * Silent Knight - 2009 Joulutapahtuma * Smorgasbord - 2009 Joulu tapahtuma * Snack Attack - Sandwich Lady random event * Spirit - Cooks' Guildin alueella * Splendour - Zamorak temppelin lähellä, Goblin Villagesta pohjoiseen * Spooky - Draynor Manor/Gravedigger random event * Starlight - Asgarnian Ice Cavesista, North of Mudskipper Pointista * Start - Draynor Village * Stealing Creation - Stealing Creation * Still Night - Etelä Varrockin mining alue * Stomp - Stompin boss huone Daemonhiemissä * Time Out - Maze random event * Tiptoe - Draynor Manorin alla * To'Kash the Bloodchiller - To'Kash the Bloodchillerin boss huoneessa, Daemonhiemissä * Tomorrow - Etelä port sarimissa * The Trade Parade - Grand Exchange * Trick or Treat? - 2009 Halloween tapahtuma * Troubled - West of Bandit Campissa, Wildernessissä * Undercurrent - Wildernessissä pohjoisessa Sawmillistä * Unholy Cursebearer - Unholy Cursebearerin boss huone Daemonhiemissä * Unknown Land - Draynor Villagessa * Vision - Wizards Towerissa * Waiting for the Hunt - Waiting lobby Fist of Guthix minipelissä * Wander - Farmi pohjois Faladorissa * Wild Isle - Lähellä Red Dragon Isleä * Wild Side - Syvällä wildernessissä lava mazen pohjoisosassa * Wilderness - Hobgoblineiten mine Wildernessissä * Wilderness2 - Itäosa lava mazea * Wilderness3 - Wilderness Volcanon lähellä * Wildwood -Lähellä Dark Warriors' Fortressia * Winter Funfare - Myths of the White Lands, saatavana free pelaajille 2008 Joulu tehtävässä * Witching - Itäinen Wilderness * Wonder - Wildernessissä, pohjoisessa Goblin Villagesta * Workshop - Faladorin itäinen alue, mining guildin lähellä * Yesteryear - Idästä Lumbridgen suolta * Zealot - Vesi alttari Luokka:Musiikit